Who do I Love?
by StaraLaura
Summary: Boss has told Bijou that he loves her, but will she react the same way? If she doesn't, who will be the boyham for her? Which Bx? fic is this? Yeah, I was bored and wrote this oneshot. Please R&R.


Yeah, this is just a retarded oneshot for fun. Remember to R&R.

Who do I Love?

Bijou was happily walking to the clubhouse and picked up a daisy. She put in her hair, making her even look more beautiful than before. Today was the day. Today was the big day.

As she entered through the clubhouse, she could hear no yelling or laughing like usual. Instead, there were hoarse whispers that Bijou's ears could only hear faintly. Her paws grabbed the handle and walked in. Every ham-ham was there, but their faces were no longer lively. Instead, everyone looked away and ignored Bijou.

"Um, bonjour?" Bijou said stupidly. She was wondering what was happening to the liveliness of the clubhouse.

"Bijou!" Boss ran over to Bijou, panting and red in the face. She looked at the others, who were all lined up in a straight line. Even Hamtaro looked worried.

"Bijou, I want to… tell you… something," Boss stammered, his paws shaking. Bijou tilted her head to the side and hummed, "Hmmmm?"

"Bijou… I… I love… you," Boss said slowly. Bijou was taken aback, but instead of reacting, she just stood there. Her face remained blank and she remained limp.

"You broke her, Boss!" Hamtaro gasped. Boss gave showed him a fist and hissed, "I did not!"

"You can't break anyone, Hamtaro. They can break a bone, but you can't break someone. Natural physics wouldn't allow it," Maxwell explained. But his tutoring was interrupted when Pashmina said, "I seriously think that Hamtaro is right!"  
Every ham took a closer look at Bijou to see that she remained silent. The same expression was imprinted onto her face.

"AGH! Boss broke Bijou!" Cappy yelled as he covered his eyes with his cap. Dexter rolled his eyes and said, "Really, now. What is this world coming to?"

Finally, Bijou blinked and gulped. She looked Boss in the eyes and said, "I don't feel zee same about you, Boss. I'm sorry."

The ham-hams gasped and Boss said desperately, "But, B-Bijou. I-I thought-"

Bijou stopped him and said, "No, I love Oxnard."

Oxnard shuddered and protested, "No way! I already have Pepper!"

"Fine! I love Dexter!"

"I think not! Pashmina is already falling for me!" Dexter said. Howdy covered his mouth and yelled, "Same with me, ya'll! And Pashmina likes me more than you any day, Dexter!"  
Bijou sighed and pointed at Maxwell.

"Okay, I love Maxvell," Bijou stated. Maxwell went a deep red and Sandy went into defensive mode. She hastily got her ribbon out and warned Bijou with her eyes while growling. Bijou backed up and said quietly, "Yep-P. Never mind."

Sandy wasn't satisfied. She remained in the same pose and Cappy yelled, "Bijou broke Sandy!"

"Will you shut up about that already!" Boss shouted. Cappy ran under his pot in fright while everyone else rolled their eyes. Bijou sighed and said, "Fine, I love…"

She looked at Stan and he smiled. Bijou shook her head and said, "Okay, not that."

Stan frowned and said, "Fine, baby! But you're missing out!"

"I love Panda," Bijou stated, crossing her arms. Panda nodded his head and said, "ALL RIGHT! I GOT BIJOU TO MYSELF!"

Panda winked and said, "Meet me in the closet."

Bijou remained still and turned around. "Okay, never mind about that. I love Ca-"

Cappy yelled under the pot, "Nope!"

Bijou sighed and said, "I love Snoozer?" It sounded like a question.

Snoozer just kept snoring and Bijou fell to her knees and screamed, "Doesn't anyone like me?"

Stan and Panda raised their hands, but Bijou grimaced at the thought. Just when you think that no one would speak, a small "Me." popped out.

Every ham-ham turned around to see the multi-colored ham who was in the corner and blushing. His orange and white head was red and Bijou squealed.

"Oh, 'Amtaro! I 'ave always loved you!" Bijou gasped as she shmubbie whubbied him. Hamtaro smiled and cheek rubbed her back. Bijou sighed while Boss was stuttering and wincing. Every ham cheered except Boss, Panda, Stan, and Sandy. The three boy-hams were in sheer disbelief while Sandy remained her same pose.

"Ookwee?" Penelope squeaked. Pashmina nodded and said, "What about Sandy?"

They all heard a voice under the pot that yelled, "See?! She got broken!"

Maxwell rubbed his chin and said slowly, "I'll look into it. Anyway, I'll get her outside."

Everyone else went to their own business as Hamtaro and Bijou sat in a corner of the clubhouse, blushing a deep red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was retarded. So sorry! I just needed a shot of humor! Sorry, BossXBijou fans. Oh, and I did make Panda a pervert. Sorry, it's for humor.


End file.
